Terimakasih
by NastitiRandany
Summary: Cinta pertama mereka terbalas meski akhirnya kandas/"Cintaku terbalaskan""Anata kau ingin berkunjung ke kediaman Akabane?"/Termakasih Manami,"/KarmaNami/AsaNami/KaruRi./Niatnya sih drabble
Takkan terganti

Matsui Yuusei(c)

Warning :OOC TYPO DISEBABKAN KOMPUTER EROR, AKUT.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

Manami povs

Darma wisata sekolah..

Aku masih ingat...

Saat kami berjalan kaki menelusuri gang kecil di kota Kyoto.

Dan kami dicegat oleh Siswa SMA.

Saat itu aku tau...

Kau sangat berusaha keras melindungiku...

Dan juga teman-teman lainya...

Hal itu tanpa sadar membuatku semakin menyukaimu..

Hingga ketika Nakamura menanyakan "Siapa murid laki-laki dikelas yang kalian sukai?"

Aku tidak langsung menyebut Nama mu.

Aku hanya membantah jika kau adalah murid ter badung dikelas...

Yang tanpa seorang pun tau bahwa aku menyukai seorang Akabane Karma.

.

.

.

Aku juga masih ingat hingga sekarang...

Ketika Hari terakhir liburan musim panas..

Aku berada di dalam sebuah gua berdua bersamamu..

Yang kau bicarakan hanya ketakutan,Nagisa,dan membunuh Koro-sensei hanya itu..

Saat itu aku Hanya mendengarkan mu tanpa mengatakan bahwa aku mulai bosan dengan hal itu!

.

.

.

Kau tau mengapa aku memilih masuk ke tim Biru Karma-kun ?

Kedekatan mu dengan Nakamura-san lah sebabnya..

Melihat kalian berdua rasanya hatiku seperti tercubit..

Tidak hanya sekali aku membandingkan diriku dengan Nakamura yang jauh lebih cantik,pintar bahkan menyenangkan dariku..

Kadang untuk menyukaimu aku harus berpikir sebanyak ratusan kali..

Pantaskah?

.

.

.

14 februari ..

Hari valentine ..

Hari kasih sayang katanya...

Untuk rencana pembunuhan aku sudah menyiapkan Cokelat Dari sianida untuk Koro-sensei...

Dan ku tunjuk kan padamu ..

Kau tau mengapa aku menunjukan cokelat itu padamu...

Sebenarnya dibalik sebungkus coklat Berisi Sianida itu ada satu lagi bungkus coklat Khusus Untuk dirimu...

Dan disaat aku ingin menyerahkanya padamu dengan segala jerih upaya menahan kegugupanku...

Disitulah ada Nakamura yang berteriak

"Karma bantu aku memaksa Nagisa untuk menyerahkan cokelatnya pada Kayano!"

Aku memutuskan untuk Tidak mengganggumu...

.

.

.

Ketika hari kelulusan...

Disaat Tangis,sedih kehilangan sosok seorang guru yang kami sayangi..

Diam-diam aku merasa khawatir...

Aku takut kita ditempatkan di sekolah yang berbeda..

Setelah kehilangan Koro-sensei...

Haruskah aku juga kehilangan dirimu?

Tanpa mengungkapkan perasaanku sebenarnya..

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang kutakutkan benar..

Aku dipindahkan di Tokyo lalu mengambil kuliah di Negeri Paman Sam..

Hingga menjadi seorang Dokter ...

Sudah tepat 10 tahun sekarang ..

Aku kembali ke ke Jepang..

.

.

.

Aku melilitkan syal yang mengalungi leherku...

Memandangi Kota Kunigigaoka dengan rasa rindu yang menggebu-gebu..

Surai Indigoku tertiup angin..

Menerpa wajahku...

Dan lekas aku singkirkan Helaian yang menutupi pandanganku..

Dan ketika kubuka mataku..

Aku melihat sosok itu...

Sosok yang hingga kini aku cintai..

Ada didepan mataku.

Dengan mantel abu-abu usang miliknya..

Surai merahnya yang kini sedikit Berantakan..

Ia membelakangiku..

Aku yakin itu dirinya..

Jantungku tidak pernah seribut ini ketika berhadapan dengan siapapun..

Hanya padanya saja..

Aku berjalan menghampirinya..

"Karma-kun," Panggilku, aku melihat bahu tegapnya menegang sebelum menoleh dengan pelan..

"M-manami?"

Kini ia sepenuhnya menghadapku..

Aku heran mengapa ia sebegitu kenal dengan suaraku..

Ia terperangah..

Matanya tak berkedip..

Mulutnya terbuka setengah..

"Tadaima"Ucapku..

"Okaeri" Ia menariku dalam Dekapanya..

Lalu Bergumam dengan tidak jelas..

"Ne?Ini bukan Karma yang kukenal.."Aku sedikit terkekeh mengetahui Karma bisa serapuh ini.

Tes

Aku yakin tidak hujan tapi mengapa aku merasakan Ubun-ubunku basah..

"Karma ap-"

"Biarkan saja seperti ini,"Aku ingin memundurkan tubuhku sebelum Karma mencegahnya.

Aku yakin satu hal..

Karma Menangis..

Ada apa?

Mengapa?

"Katakan Apa Kau Pernah mencintaiku?" Tanya nya.

Aku memejamkan Mataku menghirup Aroma Maskulin Pria yang kucintai.

"Karma..."

Aku terisak dan mulai membasahi mantel Karma.

"..Kau adalah cinta pertamaku.."

"...Yang hingga saat ini masih kucintai.."

Hening!

Aku mengernyit heran,dirinya sedari tadi tak mengucapkan sepatah Katapun.

"Karma.." Panggilku Aku mendongak menatapnya.

"Terimakasih Manami.."Iris Mercurynya Bergetar menatapku.

"..Karena pernah mencintaiku.."

Aku selalu takut kalimat itu..

"Karena.." Ia memundurkan tubuhnya menatapku dengan intens.

"..Cinta Pertama ku Terbalaskan.. walau akhirnya rasa itu hilang..."

...

Aku terperangah..Menatap Karma Dewasa yang tersenyum menatapku..

n

Diriku dan Karma Semasa SMP Berdiri berhadapan saling menatap.

"PAPA!" Lamunan ku pecah ketika suara itu menatap Karma yang menunduk.

"Karma-kun..."

Dan suara itu..

Oh Kami-sama..

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Wanita berambut pirang bersanggul itu.

"Dia.."Karma meliriku sekilas sebelum menatap ke arah lain lagi"Okuda Manami.."

"Apa? Manami? Manami teman Smp kita yang pintar Kimia itu? Whaaa kau semakin cantik,"Nakamura –oh haruskan aku memanggilnya Akabane sekarang ?

Ia memeluku kuat,tanganku menggantung dan perlahan membalas pelukanya.

"Kau Kemana saja Kami beserta murid kelas 3E lainya sangat merindukanmu,"

"A-aku Ambil Kuliah di luar Negeri," Jawabku.

Ia melepas Beralih Menatap Bocah berambut merah yang menatapku bingung.

"Naito,ayo bilang salaman dengan Manami-Baasan,"Pintanya pada anak itu.

Dengan suara parau aku berkata:

"Dia anakmu Rio-san?"Rio mengangguk Antusias.

"Dengan...Karma?"Kali ini ia mengangguk malu-malu .

Dan tidak dapat lagi terdefinisikan bagaimana sakitnya hatiku saat ini.

"Astaga..Selamat ya,"Aku menangis dengan senyum palsu.

Karma menatapku sejenak lalu kembali menatap ke arah lain.

Aku membungkuk Mencium pipi Chubby Bocah berumur 2 tahun tersebut.

"Aku senang bertemu kalian,tapi ada banyak hal yang harus kuselesaikan sampai jumpa.."

Aku bergegas meninggalkan mereka sebelum aku benar-benar tak kuat menahan untuk tidak menjerit didepan mereka.

Sekilas aku menatap Karma,memberikan tatapan kecewa yang belum pernah aku tunjukan ke siapapun.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu aku terus-terusan menangis dan menangis..

Oka-san ku pernah menangkap basah aku ingin meminum Asam Hidrat mentah-mentah.

Aku mulai membenci warna merah.

Sampai akhirnya orang tua ku tak tahan dan ketika..

Seseorang Direktur melamarku untuk dipinangkan dengan Anaknya..

Orang tua ku lantas menerima lamaran itu.

Aku yang dirudung Duka tidak menolak juga tidak menerima..

Namun aku akan berusaha menghormati calon suamiku..

Serta belajar mencintainya..

Dan memulai kehidupan baru dengan marga baru..

Menjadi seorang anggota keluarga ASANO.

.

.

.

.

"Oka-chan Kenapa Menanis?"Bocah cadel bersurai Hitam dengan Manik Violet itu murung melihatku meneteskan Air mata mengingat masa lalu.

"Ah tidak kok,Oka-chan enggak nangis Gaku sayang," Ku Usap surai Hitam nya yang itu memejamkan matanya.

"Kata Otou-chan Hali ini kita ke lumah Jii-san,"Ia berjingkrak ria aku memandanginya dengan binar mata bahagia.

"Bagaimana kalo besok saja?" Suara lain merasakan tangan kekar memeluk pinggangku dari Gakushuu

"Loh kenapa Anata? Apa Otou-sama sedang sibuk?"Tanyaku.

Aissh Dirinya benar-benar manja bukanya menjawab pertanyaanku malah asyik menciumi tengkuk leherku.

"Anata hentikan kau lupa ada Gakuro-kun Disini.." Aku mengangkat bahuku menyingkirkan Helaian Rambutnya yang menggelitik kulitku.

"Ne... Ayo kita berkunjung kerumah Akabane.." Tanganya beralih mengelus perut rataku."...Dan beritahu mereka Gakuro akan punya adik.."

"Jangan..Nanti Naito-kun malah minta adik pada Karma dan Rio untuk kedua kalinya."

"Lalu kau mau berkunjung kemana? Kekediaman Ren?Seo?atau Nagisa yang gendernya-"

"ANATA!"

Aku mencubit hidung mancungnya yang langsung mendapat Ringisan dari Si empunya.

"Ih dasar Jahil.."

"Lain kali jaga ucapanmu Anata.."Aku menghadap lurus pada Gakushuu"..Nagisa itu laki-laki,jika ia tidak begender atau apalah itu mungkin tidak ada sikembar Yuko dan Ako sekarang.."

"Baiklah-baiklah aku kalah kali ini Anata sayang," Ia mencium bibirku sekilas sebelum beranjak menuju Kamar.

"Cepat ganti baju nya ya,"Perintahku, aku pun berbalik dan mendapati Putera sulungku dengan wajah polosnya menatapku.

Dan aku baru menyadari satu hal.

"Kau sedari tadi masih disitu Gaku sayang?"

Si kecil Gaku mengangguk.

"GAKUUUSHUUUU"

OWARI

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Kita sampai.."

"Yeye Naito-nii.."Si kecil Gaku tidak sabaran turun dari mobil

"Pelan-pelan sayang nanti jatuh.."Ujarku.

Aku membuka pintu mobil dan melihat Karma serta Rio menghampiriku.

"Heh masih mau menginjakan kaki dirumah ini Asano si Raja Direktur?" Elak Karma pada Gakushuu.

"Urusai Setan merah aku kesini ingin menengok Rio dan Naito bukan dirimu syuh syuh," Ia membuat gestur seolah-olah mengusir.

"Kau pikir ini rumah siapa kamfret blablablabla.."

Dan begitulah seterusnya Seorang Gakushuu dan Karma tidak akan pernah akur.

Sementara Sang istri hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat tingkah Suami masing-masing

"Manami..."

"Ya..."

"Terimakasih telah merelakan Karma untuku.."

.

.

.

Fin

Fic ini untuk para KARMANAMI,KARMANAMIASA,KARURI,KARURIASA,GAKURI,KARMANAMIRI SNIPPER

Dan perlu saya tekankan disini adalah kita sebagai Author yang mempunyai Pair kesukaann masing-masing haruslah saling menghormati Karya lain walaupun itu bukan Pair yang kita suka.

Jangan itu karena pair yang kita benci kita malah men spam bulat-bulat karya tersebut.

DAN YANG LEBIH PENTING JANGAN MEREMEHKAN PARA PECINTA YUUMALICIOUS.

Yang gak suka Homo atau yaoi ya enggk usah baca jangan menghina krya orang kan saya kasihan melihatnya.

Fic ini menggambarkan perasan manami di canon *phuu sok tau* menurut saya.

Dan buat fic2 kemarin banyak TYPO DIKARENAKAN KOMPUTER TEMPAT MEMPUBLISH FIC NYA BANYAK VIRUS JADI RADA EROR GITU PADAHAL DIDATANYA ENGGAK ADA CACAT SAMA SEKALI ITU FIC.

Oke sampai nanti Tolong Kritik dan saran pembangun nya ya .

Terimakasih.

Salam sejuta Romance.


End file.
